This invention relates to a medical instrument. This invention relates more particularly to an irrigation instrument for use in laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery. This invention also relates to an associated endoscopic technique, particular for use in cleaning the colon.
In laparoscopic and endoscopic diagnostic investigations and surgery, fiber optic instruments are used to visually inspect internal parts of a patient's anatomy through small incisions or natural openings (mouth, anus) in the patient. Frequently, fluids are needed at the distal end of the laparoscope or endoscope to clean a transparent light receiving surface or to clear a site of blood, faeces or other organic debris to facilitate the transmission of optical radiation.
Generally, irrigation is accomplished in endoscopes and laparoscopes by feeding water or a saline solution through a biopsy channel or an irrigation channel of the instrument. Frequently, this irrigation technique is not particularly effective in attaining the desired end results. Laparoscopic surgeons and endoscopists must adapt themselves to the equipment.